unknown yet
by animelover2290
Summary: My very first Yaoi fic so please be nice! No official title and summary but I think its good not great...but good! Naruto and Itachi!
1. Chapter 1

"Talking out loud"

"_Thoughts_"

"_Naruto talking with Kyuubi_"

"**Kyuubi**"

* * *

><p>The bright full moon stood high in the sky shedding its light on the quite village of Konaha. Everyone was asleep except for a selected few that guarded its gates, but other than them, a boy with whisker scarred cheek laid leaning on a wall.<p>

The blue eyed teen sat on a dark and narrow alley bloodied and bruised. His hair was dirtied with dirt and dry blood covering the shiny blonde color that rivaled the sun. His clothes torn and filthy with his own blood and sweat. His body was filled with new bruises and cuts that quickly fitted in with his body's old scars. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and from the open wound inflicted on him.

"How long?" The boy asked, his voice horse and husky from being silent all night long a moment passed before a dark and sinister voice filled with authority and power answered him.

"**Just another moment Naruto…and you'll we good as new, although your bruises will take me another night at most to heal**."

The voice was filled with annoyance but Naruto found the concern hidden underneath all the anger his invisible companion's response. Shaking his head gently, as to not bring pain to his all ready aching body Naruto stared up at the full moon before talking again.

"_Not that Kyuubi_…" Naruto said gently finding himself suddenly tired. Naruto closed his eyes and found himself in a familiar hallway, a large golden cage in front of him. Naruto stared at the nine-tailed fox behind the bars a single eye looking at him with hidden concern.

"**Then what is it kit?"**

Naruto almost smiled at the tender tone Kyuubi used on him. He found it strange that the Kyuubi he once hated turned out to be a great friend…a great brother.

"_How long will I be able to stand this village I call home_?"

"**I will always be here for you Kit**."

Naruto smiled at the comforting words Kyuubi said to him. The fox rarely expressed what he thought so for him to tell Naruto this, it was really comforting.

"_Arigato Kyuubi-nii_."

Naruto chuckled at the amusement he saw dancing in the fox's eyes. During his last battle with the last remaining Uchiha, Kyuubi and him got into an agreement and soon became the best of friends. Kyuubi would willingly help Naruto in his times of need, whether to replenish his chakra, to heal his wounds, or to just sit there and quietly listen to Naruto when he let loose of his hidden emotions. Emotions that only he knew about and no one else. Emotions that Naruto hid underneath his fake cheery and idiotic mask.

"**You rarely call me that now a days."** Kyuubi mused. Naruto had called him Kyuubi-nii by accident and since then Kyuubi became Naruto's over protective and caring big brother who hid behind a cold mask that only Naruto can see through. Kyuubi wouldn't allow anymore hurt to come by his kit. By staying with Naruto, he had learned so much more and although he wouldn't admit it, he had come to love his vessel as a family.

"_I know. Sorry about that_." Naruto said and passed through the golden bars that held his dear friend and brother. Once he entered one of Kyuubi's tails immediately wrapped around him and brought his to Kyuubi's side. Immediately Naruto cuddled next to Kyuubi, its tails keeping him warm.

"**What are you thinking about kit?"**

Kyuubi asked when he saw Naruto staring right at him. Naruto smiled faintly and shook his head.

"_It's nothing Kyuubi-nii_."

"**Don't lie to me Kit. Lie to anyone but me. I know when your lying, after being stuck with you for everyday of your life, I would at least know that much**."

Kyuubi berated slightly and Naruto chuckled softly with no humor, just an empty laugh before looking at Kyuubi in the eye.

"_I can't stand it anymore_." Naruto started feeling the tear prickling behind his eyes before slowly cascading down his cheeks. Burying himself deeper into Kyuubi's side he continued. "_I want to leave, but I can't!__"_

Kyuubi gently tightened his tails hold around Naruto comfortingly before pulling Naruto off and transferring him. Now Naruto stood in front of Kyuubi tears continuously falling down his face.

"**Are you sure you want to leave Kit? You have your friends and our comrades here in Konoha."** Kyuubi asked

"_Comrades? I don't have those.__"_ Naruto asked his voice suddenly void of emotion but Kyuubi saw the sadness hidden beneath the anger and sighed, he knew what Naruto was talking about.

"**Kit, if you want, I can take you to my home in the forest; there no one will hurt you anymore. The animals there all respect me and they will do the same to you. But I want to make sure you really want this, I don't want you regret your decision sometime in the future.**" Kyuubi said while he gently wiped Naruto's face free of tears with his tail.

"**Naruto, do you really want to leave this place you call home?" **Kyuubi asked and silence echoed inside his cage.

"**Think about it first. When you're ready tell me and we will leave. But for now go back to your apartment and rest**." Kyuubi said soothingly and Naruto nodded thankful for Kyuubi's understanding.

"_Can I just stay here__?"_ Naruto asked too exhausted to go back and face the outside world where anyone can hurt him.

"**You'll get sick if you stay in that alley and I already have to deal with your new cuts and bruises. Now go back out there and go to your apartment. When we get there you can come back here and sleep with me**." Kyuubi ordered with finality and Naruto nodded knowing better than to defy Kyuubi before closing his eyes.

Naruto opened them again and saw Kyuubi gone, the walls of the dark alley greeting his return from the seal. Naruto begrudgingly stood up and held in his scream of pain as his body protested in moving. Naruto limped back to his apartment before running back halfway when some of the villagers who were awake at that time threw some rocks and bottles of sake straight him that he barely managed to dodge with him beaten body.

Finally reaching the safety of his home Naruto locked his front door and entered the bedroom. Not even bothering to change clothes Naruto slumped back on his bed before going back into the seal's dimension where Kyuubi sat waiting for him.

Entering the cage once again Naruto leaned against Kyuubi's side making himself warm as the fox's tails wrapped around him making a soft an fluffy blanket.

"_Oyasumi nii-san...__"_ Naruto murmured before falling into a dreamless sleep.

"**Oyasumi Naruto**…" Kyuubi growled back soothingly, tightening his hold on Naruto. Kyuubi silently healed Naruto's cuts and bruises while fighting of the blonde's nightmare, brushing a hair or two that fell on Naruto's face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking out loud"

"_Thoughts_"

"_Naruto talking with Kyuubi_"

"**Kyuubi**"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kit…Kit…Kit, wake up<strong>."

Naruto opened his eyes at the soft voice before yawning.

"**Come on kit, you have training today**."

Kyuubi said gently nudging Naruto to stand up and get ready for the day. Finally relenting Naruto stood up with a groan of protest as his body suddenly ached.

"**Sorry Kit, but I haven't healed your bruises yet. It'll take me a few more hours**."

"It's alright Kyuubi-nii." Naruto said out loud before trudging to the bathroom. After taking a long relaxing bath Naruto got out and continued to bandage his wound. The bandage cover his whole upper body. The bandage reaching his shoulder to his wrist, neck to his shoulders and chest to his waist. He also bandaged his thighs down to his ankles but he could do nothing to hide the large ugly bruise and cuts on his right cheek.

Wearing his usual orange attire that effectively hid the bandages from sight he walked to the training fields; he hid his presence and waited for his team mates. It was a routine for Naruto, go there early then when everyone appear tumbling forward then pretend to be late. But for some odd reason he had a feeling that today was different, bad different.

"**What's wrong Kit**?" Kyuubi asked when he felt Naruto's discomfort.

"_It's nothing. I just have a bad feeling about today_…" Naruto murmured mentally.

"**I'm sure it nothing Kit. Maybe it's just your stomach; you didn't eat anything on your way here**." Kyuubi reassured hiding his own thought of agreeing; after all he didn't want his blonde kit to worry now did he. Naruto nodded in agreement before going went deadly silent when he felt a massive amount of chakra heading for the bridge.

"**It's alright Kit. It's just your friends**." Kyuubi informed when Naruto tensed greatly. At hearing this Naruto relaxed a bit but then he felt Kyuubi tense when the gang neared them.

"_Yeah…I wonder why I'm so jumpy today…_" Naruto wondered and shifted slightly when one of his bruises got his by a branch. Naruto looked at the direction where the voices came from and saw many people coming.

"Why so many? Is today mission S-class of something?" Naruto wondered before staring at the group nearing the bridge.

"**Can't be. That hentai of a sensei you have said that today would be consisted of D to B class mission. They're probably here to…" **Kyuubi stated before his voice faded when he heard the topic the group was talking about. Naruto could hear the distinct sound of talking when Kyuubi suddenly blocked his hearing by covering his ears with chakra.

"Kyuu-nii? What wrong? What are they talking about?" Naruto asked worriedly, keeping his voice low. Kyuubi only blocked his senses when he knew something dire is happening. The gang now stood at the bridge and Naruto could see them moving their lips, talking but as they talked Naruto could hear Kyuubi growling furiously. Through their link Kyuubi could feel whatever Naruto was feeling and it goes both ways, but now, all Naruto felt was anger, pulsing through their link and into him.

"_What are they talking about_?" Naruto asked the pit of worry in his stomach from before growing. Naruto saw every one of his friends there at the bridge talking, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Ino Shikamaru even Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, and Gai was there.

"**Something I rather you not know about**." Kyuubi replied indirectly. Naruto became worried, Kyuubi only got this tense when something would hurt him and whatever his friends were talking about would hurt him if it made Kyuubi this angry.

"_I want to know, besides how can it be that bad? They're my friends right?_" Naruto said cheerfully and Kyuubi stiffened

"**Kit. I'm not sure you're ready for what they're saying**." Kyuubi warned.

"_Kyuubi_."

Kyuubi sighed when he heard the finality in Naruto's voice, indeed he could just ignore his kit but he didn't want to and so, he reluctantly dissolved hid chakra from Naruto's ears. Kyuubi flared his chakra slightly making Naruto aware of his presence.

Naruto wanted to smile but couldn't when Kyuubi flared his chakra. Kyuubi always did that to let Naruto know he was with him, not that he needed it, but if was comforting to know that Kyuubi was worried for him.

"-so stupid!" Sakura exclaimed

"Come on Sakura, give him some slack. It's not his fault no one wants to teach him." Ino said grinning

"Yeah! Besides who would want to teach him new tricks!" Kiba chimed in.

"Tell me about it. You don't know how much I regret spending each day training that idiot." Kakashi agreed.

"It'll be troublesome for the village if he got any stronger than he is now." Shikamaru said with a look of disgust

"Let's starve him then!" Chouji exclaimed

"He's not like you Chouji." Tenten berated

"No one should be compared to him." Neji said

"Even scum is higher than him." Shino said and nods of agreement were sent his way.

"I think w-we should j-just ignore h-him" Hinata shared and the gang looked up.

"Make him feel unneeded." Gai agreed.

"But we need to. If we don't we can't keep an eye on him." Kurenai said annoyance in her voice

"I don't think that'll work." Sai said

"Indeed it won't."

"What are you saying Sasuke? Are you siding with him now?" Lee asked

"Never."

"I thought he was your friend?" Yamato asked mock clearly in his voice.

"I never considered him, even for one moment as a friend. He's a demon in my eyes, nothing but a nuisance in my way to power." Sasuke replied

"Then what do you suggest, Uchiha Sasuke?" Kurenai asked

"_I wonder who they're talking about_?" Naruto thought the pit in his stomach growing at this thought. "_It can't be me…they're my friends._"

"Get rid of him..." Sasuke replied

"…**You**." Kyuubi replied

"_It can't be…_" Naruto thought

"Get rid of Naruto…" Sasuke continued

Naruto's eyes starter to water when he heard Sasuke utter those word with so much hate that it vibrated around Naruto's being.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and backed away silently before the next word was uttered. Dashing off towards his apartment, tears falling after him. Back at the bridge, Naruto's friends look up at the direction he left, their eyes glowing darkly.

Meanwhile, Naruto was speeding as fast as he could back towards his apartment before slamming the door shut. Sliding down to the floor, Naruto allowed his tears to leak down his face before an invisible force guided him inside the seal's dimension.

Once Kyuubi saw Naruto walking in a daze like state towards him, one of his tails quickly pulled his Kit towards him. For a while the only thing that filled the dark dimension was the sound of Naruto's broken sobs as he cried his eyes out on Kyuubi's fur.

"**Shh…Shh…There now kit. I'm here now and no one going to hurt you…Shh…Shh**." Kyuubi repeated this line along with a few others until Naruto managed to stop his sobs.

"_I-I can't stop crying_…" Naruto whispered his tears rolling down his face, unstopping.

"**It's alright, Naruto. Go ahead**." Kyuubi encouraged and a few hours later Naruto stopped, finally running out of tears to shed.

"_It hurts_…" Naruto whispered heartbrokenly. "_They think I'm _…"

"**Don't even finish that thought Naruto. You are not anything else lower than what you really are…**" Kyuubi comforted

"_Almost everyone that's important to me…they hate me_…" Naruto muttered

"**Even** **if everything in this world hates you, I never will. I'm still here for you, Kit and I always will be. Besides its not like I have a choice now do I**." Kyuubi joked and managed to wring out a small smile from Naruto before it fell back to its saddened state.

"_But even if you have a choice, you won't leave me right_?' Naruto asked his voice filled with fear.

"**Even if we were magically separated I will stay with you Naruto**." Kyuubi promised and he wrapped his tails tighter around Naruto. And the blonde teen buried his face into the red soft fur of his so-called brother.

"**You feel worse because of that Uchiha brat don't you**?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded as he turned back in time and reminisced the day he beat Sasuke and brought him home. The day he trained everyday, until he was so drained he landed in the hospital for several days for.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other in the Valley of the Ends both bloodied and beaten from fighting.

Panting Naruto struggled and stood up straight before taking an offensive stance.

"I'll definitely bring you back to Konoha, Sasuke! And I won't give up until I do!" Naruto screamed.

"I told you to give up Naruto. I will not return to Konaha!"

"You already exacted your revenge and killed Itachi! What more do you want?" Naruto asked

"Itachi's not dead, Naruto! He lived! I defeated him but he's still alive and well along with the Akatsuki!" Sasuke screamed back

"The Akatsuki are dead! We killed all of them!" Naruto screamed in disbelief

"Believe me Naruto, they're still out there. Someone revived some of them; Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Tobi, Pein, they're alive while the others remain dead." Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes were filled with worry.

"What will you do? Kill him again? Avenge your clan?" Naruto asked

"I'm no longer after his blood Naruto! I learned that Itachi wasn't responsible for the death of my clan." Sasuke answered

"Then come back to Konoha!"

"I will not go back there!"

"Then I'll drag you back if I have to!"

"How about a deal Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"What deal?"

"If I defeat you, you will give up on bringing me back to Konoha. You never try to interfere with me and you will never look or me ever again."

"Fine! But if I win you'll come back with me to Konoha. You'll stop going after Itachi and you'll never try to leave or betray Konoha ever again." Naruto declared and Sasuke looked hesitant before slowly agreeing.

"Give me your word Sasuke! Give me your word as a true Uchiha." Naruto ordered

"You have my word Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke promised and both thought of one thing.

"_There's no backing out now…I have to defeat him!_"

And the battle began.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It has been a month since that day he brought Sasuke back and everyone was shocked when a very injured Naruto dragged a very bloodied and unconscious Sasuke through the gates before fainting himself. When Naruto reported what had happened, everyone they found it hard to believe that he defeated the Sasuke Uchiha at first but when the said Uchiha confirmed it himself everyone reluctantly believed.

The villagers though were another story. The ones who hated Naruto absolutely refused to believe in Naruto, thinking that he placed a jutsu on Sasuke to make him agree to the jinchuuriki's story. While the other half, whose trust were won by Naruto, believed in him.

The villagers, though knowing Sasuke betrayed them, welcomed him with smiles and greetings. The villagers would welcome and prefer anyone, even a missing, so long as it wasn't the jinchuuriki, but Naruto didn't pay heed to what they say.

But with Tsunade and the others nins, they found it hard to trust Sasuke again, after all he had hurt Naruto for very long time, but with a lot of pestering from their favorite ninja, aka Naruto, they finally relented and allowed him to wonder freely around the village, so long as at least 2 ANBU's or Naruto accompanied him until he was full trustable again.

"**They should be thankful I'm sealed up! If not their heads would have been gone a long time ago!**" Kyuubi growled angrily when he felt Naruto's misery coming off of him in waves.

"_It's okay Kyuubi-nii._.."

"**Okay? Its okay? No it's not okay Naruto! I know you're hurt so don't hide it from me!**" Kyuubi exclaimed baring his fangs.

"_No, it's not okay_…" Naruto agreed finally sharing what he really feels. "_He changed…and not for the better…_" Naruto murmured mournfully leaning into Kyuubi even more.

"**Sometimes changes aren't always for the better Naruto…**"

"_I want to leave…I don't want to stay here anymore…this isn't my home_…" Naruto muttered and Kyuubi knew that nothing would change Naruto's mind, not after what happened.

"**We leave at midnight…but for now go to your room and rest…**"

Naruto obediently stood up and entered his room before lying down on his bed. It took a long time for Naruto to sleep, but all the crying and weariness caught up to him, and slowly Naruto fell asleep.

"_**For hurting you they will pay…one day…I'll make them will pay…they will pay greatly…brother…**_" Kyuubi thought to himself angrily as he looked at Naruto. Not even an hour after he slept nightmares began to hunt him and silent tears fell from his closed eyes. Tightening his hold on Naruto, Kyuubi hummed a soft tune that came from his homeland. Naruto shivered slightly before calming down, his tears slowly disappearing.

* * *

><p>"Where is that idiot?"<p>

"Calm down Sakura, maybe he overslept."

"Kakashi-sensei, he's even later than you are! We've already been waiting here since nine am! And do you even know what time it is! Its' twelve! We've been waiting here for 4 straight hours!" Sakura screeched angrily.

Kakashi sighed but his thoughts weren't on Naruto. He was still wondering how he arrived at the bridge this morning, he didn't even remember going there! And to his bewilderment Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Ino Shikamaru even Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai was there within the same condition he was in, confused, and for some strange reason they, just like himself, felt worried and guilty.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! We're you even listening to me!" Sakura exclaimed snapping Kakashi from his dazed state.

"Um…sorry. What were you saying Sakura?" Kakashi asked and Sakura sighed furiously and the two teens behind them silently rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"We wanted to check out Naruto." Sai answered for Sakura.

"We were waiting for your 'okay'." Sasuke added sounding irritated. He really wanted to check on Naruto since this morning but instead he found himself with the other on the bridge with no idea how he got there. He had a feeling that something bad happened.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Kakashi exclaimed and the 4 of them dashed of to Naruto's apartment, which was half an hour away, on the other side of Konoha.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi growled when he felt four, familiar chakra's heading their way towards the apartment and a bubble of contained rage threatened to burst. Naruto shuffled awake when he felt a sudden anger rise inside him before looking up sleepily at the nine tailed demon.<p>

"_Hat'z wong Kyuui-ii_?" Naruto asked, it would have been a cute sight if it weren't for Naruto's horse voice from crying. With his tear stained face and puffy red eyes, add the ugly bruise and cut on his cheek with his forlorn eyes, he looked nothing close to cute. And this sight only added more fuel to Kyuubi's anger before he forced himself to calm down for Naruto's sake.

"**Your frien-team is heading their way here…all four of them…they'll be here in half an hour…"** Kyuubi informed his voice dripping with venom. At this news Naruto snapped awake before a look of sadness and betrayal took over his feature.

"**Don't worry Kit, I'm here…"**

"_I don't want to see them_…" Naruto muttered sadly his eyes watering at the thought of facing his frie-team again not even a day after the incident.

"**Then let me…I'll see them for you…**" Kyuubi offered but Naruto was reluctant at handing control over his body to Kyuubi, its not that he didn't trust him, its just Kyuubi was so angry right now it was rolling off of him in waves!

"**I wont hurt them…not badly anyway**…" Kyuubi assured muttering the last part

"_Kyuubi__…_"

"**I cant just let it slip through! They hurt my kit and they're going to pay..**." Kyuubi growled

"_Don't kill them…_" Kyuubi sighed at this.

"As much as I want to kit, I don't want you to get in trouble. I'll just…Naruto I'll just handle it. Now get more rest. I'll be the one to pack your things for you and when you wake up I'm taking you away from this hell pit." With a reluctant nod Kyuubi surged forth and took control of Naruto's body.

Naruto's eyes flashed red before turning blue again when Kyuubi took control of his vessels body, only this time Naruto's eyes turned dark blue that reflected power, dangerous power. These blue eyes held nothing but hidden emotions, not the gentle look it had when Naruto was the one in control, instead it held the cat-like eyes of Kyuubi, eyes of a tailed demon.

"_Kyuubi…_" Naruto quietly called through their link.

"**Get some rest…we'll leave when you wake up…" **Kyuubi ordered and Naruto drifted to sleep.

Kyuubi got up from bed and went to Naruto's wardrobe. Setting aside all the orange clothing, a small black bag revealed itself at the back of Naruto's closet. Opening the bag, Kyuubi grinned and changed his clothes.

Kyuubi now in control of Naruto's body wore a fitting blue muscle shirt that showed his toned body no one ever got to see behind the thick orange clothing Naruto always wore. The dark blue jeans were hanging low on the blonde's body showing his perfectly shaped leg. The best though was the blue zipper jacket that made his eyes stand out. Naruto looked hot, but the purplish bruise on his cheek ruined it slightly. Kyuubi managed to heal the deep cut but the bruise was quite difficult to heal.

Kyuubi emptied the back pack and filled it with black, red, and blue clothing before filling it with all kind of weapons and scrolls. When Kyuubi finished packing, he quickly cleaned his Kits apartment, throwing all the garbage in the bin and all the laundry in the basket. In a record of thirty minutes the whole apartment was sparkling clean. Grabbing the bag he filled with all of Naruto's orange clothing he went to kitchen before emptying it and dumping all the food inside a bin. Kyuubi went back to the bedroom and grabbed the back pack he filled earlier on, carried it on his shoulder; Kyuubi went back into the living room. Kyuubi growled when he felt the familiar chakra behind the door

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"It's time." Kyuubi murmured in Naruto's voice.

"_Time_?"

"Kit, I told you to sleep."

"_I was but then I sensed their chakras and__I_…"

"It's alright Kit."

"_What were you talking about?_"

"I can't hurt your…team because you forbade it, so I'm gonna have to hurt them in some other way."

"_But_-!"

"I won't hurt them physically Kit."

"_What will you do_?"

"Just trust me Kit."

"I trust you…but don't kill them…" And with that Naruto returned to the back of his consciousness all the while allowing Kyuubi to do what he wanted to do.

"NARUTO! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR YOU IDIOT!"

Kyuubi frowned as Sakura banged at the door demanding an entry. Hiding the bags behind the sofa, Kyuubi went and opened the door in an angle where everyone can see him but the bruise. Kyuubi would have grinned at the shock faces Naruto's team mates had when they saw him dressed in something not orange if it weren't for the circumstances they were in.

"What do you want?" Kyuubi asked coldly trying hard not to lash out the people in front of the door.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked backed as she looked at Naruto with disbelief. "You're not wearing orange and your eyes! What happened to them?"

"It's none of your business…" Naruto snapped angrily.

"What are you hiding?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Naruto who, surprisingly, glared back.

"I'm hiding nothing Uchiha."

Naruto's team became concerned at the coldness of his voice and began too worry when he snapped at Sakura.

"Then face me properly." Sasuke ordered and Kyuubi obliged wanting them to see the hideous bruise on Naruto's face.

The team gasped when they saw a dark swelling bruise that was turning a dark shade of purple. The bruise took up Naruto's entire right cheek. Causing his right eye to narrow that only his blue pupil was seen.

"Who did this?" Kakashi asked with a harsh whisper. Kakashi became like a father to Naruto when he started dating Iruka a few months back and he became quite over protective with his blonde student as he(Naruto) changed his(Kakashi) point of view about his past so he no longer blamed himself for the death of his comrades.

"Stop acting like you actually care…" Kyuubi murmured the golden lock of Naruto covering his eyes to hide the anger.

"We are not acting Naruto! Who did this to you?" Sasuke exclaimed causing a few pass byers to stare at them.

"Come inside. I don't want to attract attention."

With that said team 7 entered the apartment and instead of seeing the usual mess it always was in, it was, shockingly for once, clean. Sasuke stared, concerned, at the blonde. Sasuke has treated Naruto like a brother and he loved him as a brother so with Naruto acting like this brought him on the edge.

"Don't make yourselves at home." Kyuubi muttered team 7 sat down not hearing what their blonde companion said.

"How did it happen?" Sai asked

"How did what happen?" Kyuubi asked. Remembering what happened last night to his Kit wouldn't actually help his anger right now.

"Stop acting dumb! Who did that to you? Why didn't you fight back?" Sasuke screamed

"Like I said, It's none of your business."

"Yes it is! We're your friends and we have the right to kno-" Sakura screamed but Kyuubi cut her off. Voicing out all of his anger, Kyuubi used this moment to speak his mind for his Kit.

"Friends! You call yourself Na-my friends and you don't even know what I'm going through!" Kyuubi screamed, startling everyone in the room with the sudden outburst while expressing what he and Naruto felt almost slipping but correcting it even before anyone noticed.

"What are you talking about? We-" Kakashi began but was cut off when Kyuubi stared right at them with Naruto's eyes. The team gasped silently when they saw Naruto, or so they thought, looking at them with such hatred and anger even more so than what Sasuke had when Itachi murdered their clan.

"_Tell them…_" Kyuubi heard the soft whisper of his Kit and did as he was told.

"What am I talking about? Of course you never know what I'm talking about! You never knew me at all! Do you even know that I'm being beaten to a pulp at every corner when I'm alone! 13 years of my life were filled with nothing but pain! Then I met you, my friends!" Naruto spat and the team flinched at the venom Naruto stressed.

"I was so happy that time thinking that I finally had people who would love me and see me for who I am! But you didn't see me for who I am! You only saw the loud and obnoxious boy you see everyday1 The knuckleheaded idiot of Konoha! The vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune! You never really did look for more!" Naruto screamed and the people in the room stared at him in shock and shame at the sudden revelation

"We didn't know!"

"Of course you don't know! You never looked hard! You never realized that the Naruto you see everyday is a fake! A mask! A façade I made to save my sanity! You never really did see the real me behind it all! You never saw the boy behind it all, crying and begging to be accepted for who he was and not for some stupid mask! You never saw the real Naruto who shielded himself from the world to hide his fears! His pain! His everything! The only thing you saw was the happy-go-lucky Naruto that never truly existed!" Kyuubi screamed, shocked as tears streaming down his eyes.

Inside his consciousness Kyuubi saw Naruto with tears falling down his eyes. Of course, whatever Naruto felt whether he was in control or not, his body would react to it, and now Naruto only felt sadness, nothing but darkness settled in his heart.

"Leave…" Kyuubi murmured

"Naruto, please! We didn't know!" Sakura pleaded her eyes watering. Team 7 excluding Naruto felt shame and guilt through out their entire being.

"Leave…now…" Kyuubi murmured again.

"Naruto-" Sasuke began

"LEAVE! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Kyuubi screamed as tears fell down from Naruto's eyes.

Team 7 excluding Naruto reluctantly left the apartment and Kyuubi slammed the door lock behind them before retreating to his cell where Naruto sat in the corner crying. Kyuubi wrapped on of his big and fluffy tails around Naruto and gently pulled him. Laying Naruto between his front legs to lean on his chest. Kyuubi lowered his enormous head and nuzzled Naruto trying to comfort him.

Naruto lied there for a while before sitting up right.

"_I'm such a cry baby…no wonder you didn't like me before_…" Naruto murmured and Kyuubi just listened. Naruto leaned against Kyuubi, burying his face in the soft red fur. "_Thank you_…"

"**I did what you would have done, but if I had it my way they wouldn't be breathing right now**…" Kyuubi growled lowly

"_Did I make the right decision_?"

"**It was only right to tell them, leaving unfinished business would only make leaving this hell hole difficult. They should know what you've been through, are going through…make them carry the guilt on their shoulders…they deserve it…after what they said about you…**" Kyuubi growled dangerously low letting his Kit feel the fury in him.

"_Kyuu-nii_…" Naruto murmured and Kyuubi lowered his head listening. "_Lets leave_…"

"Let's leave."

With that Naruto came to reality and stood up from the floor, noticing it was past sunset, Naruto grabbed the 2 bags hidden behind the sofa. Heading towards the gate, Naruto took his time in visiting all of his favorite places in Konoha; the memorial stone, the forest, the training ground, Ichiraku's, the moonlit cliff, and the Hokage monument where he stared at the fourths carved face on the stone. Reaching the end of Konoha Naruto headed for the gate, ready to leave the one place he called home.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the caller and saw his father figure, Umino Iruka.

"Naruto! What on earth happened to your cheek?" Iruka exclaimed in worry before placing a glowing green hand on Naruto's bruise. A few minutes later on a faint and almost invisible patch of purple was left.

"I always told you to never get involve in a fight! Goodness gracious how did you even get a bruise as big as that!" Iruka screeched

"Its nothing Iruka-sensei…" Noticing Naruto's avoidance of the topic Iruka reluctantly let it go and changed the topic.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Iruka asked the blonde. Naruto shook his head and replied.

"I'm leaving, Iruka-tousan…" And Iruka snapped to attention.

"_He hasn't called me that in years…" _Iruka thought and smiled before ruffling Naruto's hair like he did when he was still a student at the academy.

"Where are you going? On a mission?" Iruka asked and Naruto was slightly hesitant to reply.

"I'm leaving…" Naruto replied and Iruka frowned in concern. "Alone? How about your friends? Won't one of them accompany you?"

"I'll go alone. _Not that I have friends in this village anyway._" Naruto replied keeping the bitter tone at bay.

"Be careful out there ok?" Iruka said and Naruto nodded

"Can you keep this for me...until I…come back?" Naruto asked holding out the other bag with all of his orange clothing. Iruka raise an eye brow at Naruto's hesitant behavior.

"Ok, come back soon. And don't get injured to badly."

Iruka took the bag and slightly frowned. "_Why is it so heavy_?"

"Iruka-tousan…" Iruka looked up only to stumble back a few steps when Naruto grabbed him into a long and tight hug.

"I'll miss you tousan and take care of yourself…" Naruto murmured and Iruka smiled, hugging back.

"What has gotten into you? You act like you're not coming back for a long time."

"I'll come get my thing from you…Wait for me …sayonara…" With that Naruto let go and headed towards the village gates. Nodding at Izumo and Kotetsu's direction, Naruto passed the gate and headed into the forest at a walking pace.

"Naruto!" Iruka called and he ran as far as the village gates. Naruto turned around and saw Iruka waving at him. "Come back you here!"

Iruka watched as Naruto raised a hand in acknowledgement before continuing on his way. Iruka felt a tug on his heart when he saw Naruto disappear into the distance. With a feeling that Naruto won't be coming back for a long time and as a feeling of dread and sadness over came him, Iruka tightened his grip on the bag and whispered silently into the night air.

"Come back …"

Realizing that he was being silly, Iruka shook his head and went back home while trying to push the feeling of loneliness back inside him. Little did he know, Naruto heard him with his enhanced hearing, heading straight forward Naruto didn't look back as he bid farewell to Konoha.

"_Sayonara_…"

A cold wind passed by Konoha and everything seemed to darken, almost as if a piece of sunshine from the world disappeared, leaving everything behind in a cold and dark night…


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking out loud"

"_Thoughts_"

"_Naruto talking with Kyuubi_"

"**Kyuubi**"

* * *

><p>It has been weeks since Naruto left and everyone has been frantically looking for him high and low. Tsunade has sent word that Naruto was missing and at once every single village Konoha or Naruto had an alliance with sent help right away.<p>

Gaara in Sunagakure used his power as the Kazekage to send half of his army of ANBU's to Konoha in hope that it would help in finding his best friend. Kankuro and Temari have joined the search teams in effort to find the missing blonde.

Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Otoga, Iwaga and the other villages went on guard for any clue that would lead to their missing friends. Every village was in a riot but none of them could compare to Konoha.

3 weeks ago, the day after Naruto left, team 7 went to Naruto's apartment to apologize for their ignorance when they noticed the unlocked door and the keys hanging on the wall beside it. The apartment was completely silent and eerie making the teens uncomfortable as a foreboding feeling settled into their guts. Searching for the blonde in the apartment, they saw that not one piece of clothing or any sign of living inside. The closets were empty, the fridge bare, and the bathroom had not one single necessity needed for bathing. Every thing was empty as if no one had lived their for a long time.

In haste, the team scouted all of Konoha looking for a familiar blonde walking down the streets or eating at Ichiraku's and found none. Team seven burst into the Hokage office and saw a troubled Tsunade comforting a crying Iruka.

**FLASHBACK**

"Tsunade-sama!"

Team seven burst into the office and found a crying Iruka on a chair being comforted by a trouble Tsunade.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked nearing his lover and Tsunade backed away.

"He came in here crying a minute before you did and collapsed. I was just about to ask him what happened." Tsunade answered and Kakashi sat beside Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, what wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly

"Na-Naruto! He's gone! He l-eft the v-illage!" Iruka spoke in between sobs before reaching into his pocket to retrieve a crumpled paper. "I saw it in the bag he gave me."

Tsunade took the crushed paper before reading it. Tsunade's eyes widened and she cupped her mouth in disbelief before falling back into her chair. Sakura helped her master sit beside Iruka who was still crying his eyes out in Kakashi's arms. Sasuke pried the letter from her hand and began to read his eyes widening at every word that registered into his mind.

_To those who cares,_

_By the time you read this letter I have already left Konoha and am probably far away by now. I left of my own free will and I don't want you to find me. I know your probably wondering why I left and I think its only right to give you my reasons._

_I left Konoha because I couldn't act anymore. I grew tired in pretending to be someone I'm not. I already told this to my team and they probably understand. In Konoha my life has been nothing but a fake, and I wanted to leave a life of my own, a life where I can be me. I wanted to write all of you a letter but I had no time left._

_I guess your wondering what I'm talking about, huh? But then again, you wouldn't know. I hid it quite well these past few years. And I guess there's no harm done in telling all of you right now that the Naruto Uzumaki you all knew was nothing…but a lie. _

_I guess you don't really know what I'm talking about. You never even realized that the Naruto you see everyday is a fake…a mask…a façade I made to save my sanity. _

_I was always beaten and left to pick up the broken pieces of myself after wards, but you never knew that of course, I hid it so well. With the loud and idiotic cheering and optimistic yelling, you would never know._

_I was so happy thinking that I finally had people who would love me and see me for who I am... But you didn't see me for who I am…You only saw the loud and obnoxious boy you see everyday, the knuckle-headed idiot of Konoha…The vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune. _

_In fact all you ever did see was the mask and not the real me, you really saw me behind it all. You never saw me behind it all, crying and begging to be accepted for who I am and not for some stupid mask. _

_You never saw the real me who shielded myself from the world to hide my fears, my pain, my everything. The only thing you saw about me was the happy-go-lucky Naruto that never truly existed._

_But still...I was happy…and I wanted to thank and tell you that I appreciated the things you guys did for me. You guys gave me memories that I'll cherish forever. _

_But thank you for loving me, even if it was just for a while… I guess everyone can't love a monster like me forever. Eventually you'll realize that befriending a monster like me is bothersome and I know that some of you realized it already and I hope you guys are happy now that I'm gone. I was really happy with the times I spent with you guys even if it was just for a few years. _

_For those who really cared about me, I'll really miss you. While for those who hurt me, I really don't think I would ever forgive you. It really pains me, so I hope you're happy. I'm saying this now cause I don't know when I'll be back…that is if I'll ever be. But still thanks for all the things that happened. Sayonara…_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Sasuke gripped the crumpled paper, his long bangs casting a shadow over his eyes as the paper fell from his shaking. Sai for the first time didn't smile and Sakura cried with Iruka. Kakashi tried to comfort Iruka while Sai did the same to Sakura. Everyone in the room was immediately filled sadness.

"I'm going…" Sasuke announced finally breaking the silence.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked

"I'm going to bring him back, and like him, I wont give up. I'll drag him back if I have too like he did to me." Sasuke replied.

"And where are you going to look for him?" Sai asked

"Everywhere if I have too."

"He doesn't even want to come back!" Sakura exclaimed sadly

"Neither did I! But he brought me back and I'm going to do the same! Damn the Uchiha name! I'll beg if I have to if it would bring him back!" Sasuke screamed back before slamming the door behind him as he left.

"Kakashi, Iruka, Sai, Sakura…" Tsunade called everyone looked up at Tsunade and waited.

"Gather everyone…" Tsunade looked up and stared at them with eyes filled with desperations and determination. "We are going to send search teams for Naruto Uzumaki…a member of the village hidden in the leave!"

With a nod the four did what they were told and by the end of the day news about Naruto ran like wild fire and reached every single village in all five countries.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tsunade sighed and stared at the sun setting on the horizon before catching another dispatched search team making their way to the gate. Tsunade heard a knock on the door and gave the person her permission to enter.

Shizune entered the door and sighed as she stared at the table…not a single piece of paper work! For the last 3 weeks Tsunade had actually done every single paper work that needed to be signed for the whole month so now, the Hokage's table was empty a lone sake bottle stood on top, untouched.

"Tsunade-sama…the council…"Shizune began and sighed as her Hokage ignored her.

"I know…" Tsunade muttered sadly, facing her assistant.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune murmured. "We have one more week, if we cant find Naruto by then…all searches will cease…"

"If you don't have any news regarding Naruto then leave me alone…" Tsunade said not facing her assistant. Shizune sighed and walked out the door. Tsunade sighed and stared up at the blue sky that reminded her of like-grandson Naruto.

"_It has been a month! One damn long month_!" Tsunade thought before plopping carelessly on her chair. "_Naruto…where are you_?" A single tear sliding down the Tsunade's cheek before dripping to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH NARUTO::::<strong>

Naruto walked calmly taking in the scenery of the forest and the animals when he suddenly tensed and jumped behind a bush. Lowering his chakra, Naruto hid in the bush unmoving and waiting. A moment later rustling sounded from his side and his heart clenched when he saw the person that emerged.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned and saw his team mates running towards him. Naruto saw Sai, Sakura, and Kakashi near Sasuke before speaking.

"Did you see him?" Sai asked and Sasuke shook his head in response.

"No, I didn't but I swear I sensed him somewhere nearby…" Sasuke replied looking around him.

"Then let's scout the area before we continue on to the next village." Kakashi ordered

"Did you really sense Naruto around here?" Sakura asked, Sasuke was about to reply when he heard rustles behind him. They all took a defensive stance when they heard a voice.

"Why are you looking for me?"

Naruto emerged from the shadows of the trees and his former team stared. Sakura was about to run towards Naruto when a kunai landed in front of her. The 4 looked at him in shock and disbelief.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered her eyes watering.

"Why are you looking for me?" Naruto repeated his eyes narrowing.

"We're here to bring you back to Konoha." Kakashi replied answered, staring at the blonde.

"I'm not going back."

"We didn't ask you dobe. I said we'll bring you to Konoha." Sasuke snapped.

"You can't bring me back." Naruto answered coldly. "I would never go back."

"Please! Come back!" Sakura screamed her eyes teary. Sasuke's eyes bled red before widening in surprise, he could see Naruto's anger and sadness rolling off of him in waves. When he was about to use his sharingan a strange force erupted from Naruto causing his sharingan to disappear. With eyes returned to normal, Sasuke glared hard at Naruto.

"I'm not going back to that hell hole." Naruto said, voice contained with so mush venom that it made each of them wince.

"Why?" Kakashi asked and Naruto suddenly glared at them.

"WHY! DON'T YOU DARE ASK ME WHY! YOU ALL KNOW! YOU ALL KNOW WHY! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY! I HEARD YOU!" Naruto exclaimed red chakra surrounding his being like bright fire.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed

"I heard you…hurt me physically of whatever I wont care…but what you said…I thought you all accepted me for who I am…I thought you saw me as Naruto and not Kyuubi…"

"We do! We accept you Naruto and we see you as you!" Sakura screamed now crying

"I thought you did…but don't think I'll believe you…you backstabbers!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll never return to the place where you all betrayed me…I'd rather die!" With that final word Naruto was swallowed up by the red chakra before disappearing out of their sights.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke made a grab for Naruto but was too late, Naruto already disappeared leaving not even a single trail of chakra.

"Damn…" Sasuke muttered hitting a tree.

Naruto ran and ran not stopping until his feet hurt and not caring on where he was heading. Naruto allowed the tears to flow freely from his eyes and drop behind him. He didn't know how far he ran or how long, all he knew was the pain inside him. Naruto stopped when he couldn't take it any more and dropped to his knees letting out all his tears and screams of anguish.

Kyuubi winced when he heard Naruto's screams of pure agony and sadness, he shivered when a wave of coldness passed his cage and he almost whimpered at the feeling of Naruto trembling, crying, wailing, and screaming at his side. Kyuubi allowed Naruto to cry his eyes out slowly and gently comforting him by sweet words and promises of always being with him.

"**Sshh…sshh…sshh**…" Kyuubi whispered gently doing his best to comfort his kit. Kyuubi stopped his whispering and in stead he began to hum a soft melody. A few moments of hearing the gentle hum Naruto's cries came down to soft sobs and a few trickle of tears.

"**It's alright kit…I'm here…I'll protect you…it's alright**…" Kyuubi whispered gently while humming to his kit.

"_Don't leave me_…" Naruto whispered his voice rough and husky from crying.

"**I wont…now stop crying and get some rest…I'll be here**…" Kyuubi said

"_Always?_" Naruto asked drowsily suddenly tired

"**Always…I promise**…" Kyuubi assured and a Naruto fell into a dreamless sleep. "_They'll pay…someday...and one day I'll make them feel your pain…_" Kyuubi thought angrily his red ruby eyes glowing darkly and dangerously.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kit …Kit wake up...Naruto…wake up...come on Kit…we need to go…<strong>" Kyuubi coaxed his voice gentle and caring. Naruto shot up from his position, sleepy and very tired.

"**Come on…I know you're tired but we need to go… my home if not far…just a few more miles**…"

Naruto stood up and squinted when he opened his eyes fully, the sunlight hitting his eyes. Naruto walked for a few hours and as he walked he saw his surrounding change. The grass were getting greener, the trees getting taller and the flowers we're getting luster.

"Kit, wait…" Kyuubi said and Naruto stopped abruptly. Naruto closed his eyes and opened his senses getting some aid from Kyuubi. Naruto sense one, no two people. One was hiding behind the trees and the other was in the bushes.

"Come out! I know you're there!" Naruto exclaimed softly as to not give the wrong expression to the two. He didn't come here for a fight.

"Why did you come here? This is sacred ground! You filthy blood-thirsty ninja's aren't allowed here!"

As these words were spoken the two revealed themselves and Naruto felt the feeling of relief, amusement, and joy emanating from Kyuubi.

What Naruto saw baffled him as he saw two tall teen, who looked like in their later teens, dressed in nothing but a brown cloth that covered their private area (like Tarzan XD ). The taller one had waist length silver hair with a sing black strip. Two pointy black ears stood on the top of his head and a silver tail with a black tip swished back and forth behind him. While the shorter one of the two had back length black hair with a single brown strip. He had brown wolf ears which twitched, searching for any danger while his black tail lay limp behind him.

"_They're__…_" Naruto thought

"**Hanyou's**…" Kyuubi continued for him

"_And why don't you sound surprised_?" Naruto asked un aware that he was spacing out on the two hanyou's.

"**Because Naruto, they're part of my home. They're my underling, Rikuo and Yukio of the wolf clan**." Kyuubi answered and Naruto gawked making the two hanyou's look at him weirdly. "**Kit, do you remember the technique I've been teaching you for the last months**?" Kyuubi asked

"_You mean that technique_?" Naruto asked "_Yeah, I remember it_."

"**I need you to do it now**." Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. Naruto stared at his two other companions and dropped his bag in front of them causing them to growl and step back. Naruto took off all weapons from him and dropped them as well, scrolls, kunai's, shurikens etc...etc…

Steeping back Naruto did a number of hand signs making the two hanyou's growl and crouch ready to leap at Naruto, but the two backed down when a huge amount of powerful chakra emitted from Naruto. The chakra glowed red like lava as it continued to circle and surround Naruto until it formed a cocoon around him.

Rikuo and Yukio stood still and unmoving, waiting for what will happen. They both tensed and stared at the red chakra cocoon in front of them as a voice, they would never forget, spoke.

"**Rikuo and Yukio…I have returned**…"

The two hanyou's stared eye-wide as the chakra disappeared revealing a nine-tailed fox five times the size of Naruto standing in front of them. It's red eyes staring at them with such intensity.

"Kyuubi-sama…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking out loud"

"_Thoughts_"

"_Naruto talking with Kyuubi_"

"**Kyuubi**"

* * *

><p>It was a warm afternoon in Konoha and the people there were doing their everyday routine, merchants were selling in the market, villagers going about their normal lives, and ninja's doing missions to protect the village. It has been five years since Naruto has left and some of the people there got over it, while others…they were never really able to forget…<p>

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune called when she entered the office. Tsunade nodded in acknowledgement before continuing her job. Shizune placed another pile of paper works on the already small pile before placing sake on the table.

"A gift from the council." Shizune announced and watched as Tsunade brushed the sake aside placing it beside the unopened and untouched ones in the corner of the room. Ever since Naruto left Tsunade never drank nor laughed with sincerity while others like Shizune buried themselves in their work.

Not only them but others as well. Iruka worked none stop at the academy; he even took night shifts at the mission center along with Kotetsu and Izumo. Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai and Gai took missions all day along with Genma and Raido. Team 7, 8, 9 & 10 drowned themselves in training and long term missions, almost all of them did… Everyone who bond with Naruto did something to take their minds off of him, not wanting to remember the pain of loosing him, not wanting to remember, all of them just wanted to forget, to move on…but they never could.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-sama, are you really sure about this?"<p>

"I am, Yashahiro. I have thought about this for a very long time. And I think its time I revisit them." Naruto replied and stared at his hanyou companion. Yashahiro was a tall man, who looked to be in his early 20's. He has black hair that is white at the end. He was dressed in a lose brown kimono with a black obi and on his neck hanged a medium sized symbol of fire. Yashahiro would have passed as a regular human if it weren't for his gold eyes and the fact that he had no ears.

"But, Naruto-sama, I have spied on them these last few months and they no longer…" Yashahiro began before Naruto cut him off.

"It has been 5 years since I left that hell hole I would have expected them to forget about me. Now my mind is made up so stop trying to change my decision." Naruto snapped impatiently.

"Gomen Naruto-sama…" Yashahiro murmured lowering his head. Naruto sighed and walked over to the hanyou.

"I know you're concerned for me and I'm thankful for that, but I will be fine. I have requested that Rikuo and his mate accompany me so I would not be alone." Naruto assured and at that moment a knock came from the door.

"Enter." Naruto announced and Rikuo entered the room, Yukio his mate right behind him. The two hanyou's were dressed in beautifully sewed blue kimonos with black obis and both had a medium sized symbol of fire hanging from silver chains.

"Naruto-sama, we are ready to leave." Rikuo informed and Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yashahiro you know you're responsibility, tell everyone that I will be back in a week. And if we fail to come back you may decide whether to come after us or not. And besides it will do you no good to worry about me, instead worry about your mate. Megumi is expecting isn't she?" Naruto asked and Yashahiro smiled

"Yes, she is my lord." Yashahiro replied

"Take of them for me. And I shall leave you in charge. You may ask for help if you're too busy with work here but always make time for your mate and child." Naruto reminded and the three hanyou's looked at him sadly before glaring at the floor.

"Now, lets go." Naruto ordered and was about to walk to the door when Yukio spoke.

"Naruto-sama, your clothes…are you sure its alright traveling with it?" Yukio asked studying Naruto's clothes.

Naruto was wearing a red kimono with short loose sleeves that reached his elbows and a white obi was around his waist showing his slim and slender curves. The top part was open exposing his well muscled chest and his flat stomach while the pants were loose and wide at the opening showing his jewel ornamented zori. Naruto had a long silver and gold necklace that reached his stomach and on its end was a large sized symbol of fire, its crimson color shining brightly as the light hit it.

On Naruto's back slung a beautifully crafted katana. The sword was curved, slender, and had double edged blade. The katana had a squared guard with long grip to accommodate two hands. The grip was black but the blade itself was crimson as if stained by blood. And on its grip was a carved name, _fire_. The katana had no case and was freely swinging from side to side as Naruto walked.

"**Is there something wrong with the clothes I chose for him**?"

Everyone stared at the red chakra that started to leak from Naruto's left hand before taking form of a human. The man had red waist length hair that was tied into a pony tail. He had crimson eyes that reflected power and superiority. The man had long, sharp, and deadly looking nails and teeth. He also two fox ears on top of his head with a nine long tails moving behind him.

"N-no, of course not my lord." Yukio stammered as he almost whimpered along with Rikuo at the powerful chakra that started to envelop the room.

"Stop it Kyuubi. He was just concerned." Naruto muttered.

"**And why would he be**?" Kyuubi asked leaning on Naruto.

"I might get sick with such clothing." Naruto replied impassively. While the three hanyou's in the room stood stiff and sweating. Naruto stared at them before talking to the Kitsune.

"Lower down your chakra Kyuu-nii. The other are getting overwhelmed."

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders and the red chakra enveloping the room made their way back into Naruto's left hand. The three hanyou's sighed audibly before staring at the two bonded beings in front of them.

"**Let's go. The sooner we leave the sooner we return…and the quicker my kit leaves that hell pit**…" Kyuui muttered and walked out the door followed by Naruto. Rikuo and Yukio stared at each other before following as well

* * *

><p>"How much farther is it?" Yukio asked Rikuo as they followed Naruto and Kyuubi. The four had been traveling for three days only taking a break for food and water.<p>

"I don't know. I have never been there before." Rikuo answered and Yukio nodded in understanding. Rikuo noticing the odd behavior of his mate neared him while they ran.

"Are you nervous?" Rikuo asked and Yukio nodded

"I have never left our home before so…" Yukio started but his voice began to fade. Rikuo growled softly as a sign of comfort and reached out to take Yukio's hand in his.

"Don't worry…I'll be there…" Rikuo comforted and Yukio smiled lovingly at Rikuo.

In front of them Naruto smiled while Kyuubi stared softly at the two hanyou's and growled approvingly. Naruto stopped a few moments later and his companions stopped as well.

"We'll rest here tonight." Naruto announced and Kyuubi nodded.

"Are you tired my lord?" Yukio asked concerned.

"No, but you two need your rest, tomorrow we would reach the borders of Konoha an enter their village." Naruto replied

"But we can still carry on my lord." Rikuo protested.

"**No, we will stay here tonight and you will rest**." Kyuubi said and the two hanyou's nodded their head in defeat.

"Yukio, come with me." Naruto called and Yukio stood up before following Naruto into the forest leaving Rikuo alone with Kyuubi.

* * *

><p>"I am glad to see you care for your mate, Rikuo." Kyuubi growled<p>

"I will always care for my mate, my lord. I love him." Rikuo replied a small smile gracing his lips and Kyuubi hummed in approval and Rikuo continued with his work on preparing the tents and making the camp fire.

Behind the trees Yukio smiled softly at hearing his mates reply. Naruto stared at Yukio's eyes and saw pure happiness that ir reflected.

"I'm happy for you. You have a good mate, and I wish you both happiness…" Naruto said smilling softly.

"Arigato, Naruto-sama." Yukio said smilling

"You are not going alone, and you don't need to be afraid, you have Rikuo…and you have us. We'll protect you, I'll make sure of that." Naruto said and smiled gently at Yukio before placing a hand on his shoulder. The two entered the clearing and sat down beside the fire to keep warm.

"You know Yukio, its Rikuo's first time going to Konoha as well, you're not alone. Rikuo might have left the village for a time or two but he never left the forest so it's his first time in a human village." Naruto informed aand Yukio looked shocked for a momment before nodding while Rikuo's face turned slightly pink.

"And it my first time as well." Naruto comforted and the two hanyou's looked confused

"My lord, I thought you grew up in this village? I told that this was your old home-" Rikuo asked but was cut of by Naruto

"Its not my home! And it will never be!" Naruto hissed angrily his blue eyes glowing red while Kyuubi growled threateningly.

"Go-Gomen, Naruto-sama." Rikuo said and Naruto calmed before facing the two.

"Its alright, its my fault, I forgot that you didn't know." Naruto said before leaning on Kyuubi.

"If you don't mind my lord, would you tell us?" Yukio asked and quickly regretted his decision when Naruto tensed and Kyuubi growled.

"It's fine…I'll tell you…" Naruto murmured and smiled a pained smile. Kyuubi suddenly stood up and carried Naruto over his shoulder before dropping him gently inside his tent while the two hanyou's looked baffled.

"I'll tell them, you rest." Kyuubi ordered

"**I need to face it one day Kyuu-nii. How can I forget about them when I still can't accept the fact of them hurting me**?" Naruto muttered sadly

"**You need to accept it, they hurt you, they betrayed you and they're going to pay. But you won't face it with force. You'll face it when you're ready. If not you'll never really accept it, you'll just be fooling yourself**." Kyuubi said and turned around to walk out when Naruto spoke.

"When will I be ready?" Naruto murmured

"**That decision is up to you kit, only you**…"Kyuubi replied and walked out of the tent.

* * *

><p>The two hanyou's stared at their leader when they saw him emerge from the tent. Kyuubi stared at them before sitting beside the fire.<p>

"**It's a long story…and a sad one**." Kyuubi began and the two hanyou's listened intently.

"**It was eighteen years ago…the day I disappeared from our village. A man named Madara came and controlled me, he was an Uchiha…and he had the sharingan. I came to Naruto's village and killed everyone in my path as I was ordered to do so. I watched everything happen and I couldn't do anything…and at that night, Naruto was born. I watched as his father, the Yondaime carry him into battle. I never knew what was happening until I found myself sealed inside him. Using some of my power, I learned that his father died in the process of sealing me, while his mother died of child birth. He was orphaned. His father chose him to be my vessel not knowing what it would lead to…he wanted Naruto to be treated as a hero…but it never happened.**" Kyuubi said and paused before continuing

"**Naruto grew up being hated by the people around him. The glared, they talked, and they hurt him, beat him till he lay bloody on the cold floor. They saw him as a monster and not as a person. When he turned thirteen, he became a ninja; he wanted to prove to everyone that he was not a monster. During his first mission, the seal weakened and a part of me was set free, that was the start of our bond. At first I hated him, I thought he and every other people out there were just like Madara, greedy and hungry for power…but he proved me wrong. Naruto, he did everything in his power to save Konoha, he entered the academy, went on mission, and gained friends…he never hated…he always cared, helping everyone, doing what he could and more just so he could help everyone.**" Kyuubi frowned

"**On the year Naruto turned fourteen he traveled with that frog sage, Jiraya. He learned and trained well. I was surprised when he asked me for help…but I didn't give it to him, I still had my doubts…but then one day he collapsed from exhaustion and he accidentally came to me. At that time, for some reason I helped him get better, but I was still cold and harsh to him…but when he felt better he smiled and thanked me…after that our bond grew stronger…**…he changed…he tamed the once blood thirsty demon in me...******until one day he accidentally called me 'aniki'**." Kyuubi smirked after recalling the memory and continued

"**During his two year training with the frog sage ended, our bond was unbreakable. We were brothers. Then that year everything changed…when he returned everyone hated him more, every night some groups of villagers would meet him, surround him, then beat him until he lay motionless. They used knives, bats, and fire, they tortured him…I nursed him, told him that he should speak up but Naruto kept quiet, always hoping that they would change then that day came, a month before Naruto's 17****th**** birthday…we overheard his so called friends…backstabbing him, making a plan for him to disappear…Naruto trusted them, loved them but they betrayed him**." Kyuubi said with so much anger that the two hanyou's started to tremble slightly at Kyuubi's dangerous look and deadly aura.

"**That exact same day they came to his house, asking why he was late for training, but at that time I took over Naruto's body for I knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to handle the pain. His team acted very well, it almost fooled me, at that time all I wanted to do was slit their throats and rip their heads off but I didn't for Naruto's sake. That day I told them what Naruto felt, what happened every night that they weren't there. They looked so guilty and so innocent I would have laughed but I was consumed by rage and just told them to get out as Naruto cried behind it all. In the end he decided to leave with me and come to our village…but before he left he left his belongings to the one person whom truly loved him, his father-like figure, Iruka Umino…and then he was happy…but never wholly…that's why I requested him to come back to Konoha and reclaim his belongings…all of them so he forget that place…I'm not happy about my decision knowing that this trip will hurt him but…I believe that it's the only way he could forget…**" Kyuubi murmured and stared at the two speechless hanyou's.

"I knew that Naruto-sama had a terrible past…but I never expected it to be so…"Yukio spoke but stopped not knowing what word to describe what he heard

"**Tragic? Vile? Horrible?**" Kyuubi asked "**There's no word to describe it that why I need you two to be always by his side. I will not go with you inside Konoha. I will only appear when I am needed most by my kit**." Kyuubi informed

"Why not my lord?" Rikuo asked

"**Because I am afraid I might hurt Naruto…my rage for the people in that village is terrifyingly great and I might be blinded if I see them again. So during your stay in Konoha I will sleep but I will keep my consciousness open enough to know what is happening**." Kyuubi replied and the two hanyou's nodded.

"**Swear that you will not leave his side, even for a moment. In that place he is completely guarded but he is also vulnerable**." Kyuubi said

"We pledge upon our life and honor my lord." Rikuo answered kneeling along with Yukio by his side.

"**I shall go…take your rest…only a few more hours and the sun will rise**…" Kyuubi murmured and dissolved turning in a cloud of red chakra.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking out loud"

"_Thoughts_"

"_Naruto talking with Kyuubi_"

"**Kyuubi**"

* * *

><p>The sun rise slowly from the east, casting yellow light over the land, bringing a new day with it. Sunlight entered the camp and Naruto's eyes fluttered open.<p>

"**You awake Kit**?"

Naruto sat up and looked around before realizing that Kyuubi went back in him. Kyuubi discovered an incomplete jutsu that could turn animals into hanyou's which he found a hundred year ago. Kyuubi tried on using it but could not for it did not apply to tailed beasts and so he used it on the animals at the forest and built his own village. When Naruto learned of it he took two years of studying before finally creating a new version of the jutsu. With lots of training, Naruto used it on Kyuubi and it went well but at a price.

"Yeah…is there something you want?" Naruto asked and stared at the forming red chakra in front of him, soon enough Kyuubi stood in his human form.

"**Kit, are you sure about this**?" Kyuubi asked causing Naruto to roll his eyes

"It's fine nii-san…besides weren't you were the one who suggested it." Naruto replied

"**Yes, I did because you told me, that you could face them already. But last night**…" Kyuubi sighed "**Kit, are you sure**?"

"I am, beside I have you right?" Naruto said smilling

"**Kit, you know it's dangerous for me to go there**." Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed sadly.

"**Why can't you go**?" Naruto whined

"**Kit, you already know my answer**." Kyuubi replied "**Besides I'll still be there, not physically but still there. We're literally stuck together remember?**" Kyuubi said smilling

"I can release you…but you keep on saying no…" Naruto muttered.

A year ago Naruto learned and became a master of seal, just like his father. Naruto once he perfected the technique, offered to free Kyuubi. Tearing the seal of the cage would be much easier but it would have left Kyuubi weak and vulnerable since the seal will be protected with different kinds of protection jutsu's. But no matter how many times Naruto offered Kyuubi always refused using different kinds of excuses.

"**Maybe because I'll miss you annoying me**…" Kyuubi retorted smirking managing to bring out a smile on Naruto's face.

"**Its fine kit, I'm satisfied with how thing are, you don't have to release me and even if you did I'll just go back in there anyway. Beside if you don't have me who'll bring you out of trouble, someone has to bring you out of trouble you know…**" Kyuubi said grinning.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed and Kyuubi disappeared laughing.

Naruto smiled and stepped out of the tent and saw Rikuo and Yukio all ready and packed. Rikuo stepped forward and took the tent down before packing it into his bag.

"You brought it?" Naruto asked and the two hanyou's nodded before Yukio took out two pairs of identical black cloaks while Rikuo pulled out a white one but this one had a hood and was quite long.

"Lets go." Naruto ordered and the three continued their way to the gates of Konoha.

"Rikuo, Yukio…" Naruto called and the two hanyou's neared him. "When we pass this forest the genjutsu I placed on you cloaks will be activated. The jutsu will hide you yokai form and make you look as human as possible…"

"And also you will need to the people there…the ones I trust…and the ones I don't…" Naruto frowned as he told them about everyone…everything about everyone…

* * *

><p>It was a warm afternoon in Konoha and the people there were doing their everyday routine, merchants were selling in the market, villagers going about their normal lives, and ninja's doing missions to protect the village.<p>

Tsunade stared out of her office observing the village she had sworn to protect. She wouldn't have had accepted the position of Hokage if it weren't for…Tsunade sighed a feeling of sadness over taking her as she remembered the lost sunshine of Konoha.

Shaking her head, Tsunade went back to her table and opened her drawer only to find not one piece of paperwork in it. Sighing, she reached for a small bell at her table and rang it, soon enough Shizune entered her office.

"Get me some paperwork's." Tsunade ordered and Shizune sighed

"Tsunade-sama there are no more paperwork's left for you to do. The next batch of paperwork will arrive next month." Shizune replied

"That's three weeks from now... (Sigh) whatever just get me something to-" Tsunade exclaimed but was cut off by a hurried and abrupt knock on her door.

"Enter!" Tsunade exclaimed and a chuunin entered, panting slightly.

"What is it?" Shizune asked anxious

"Travelers…three of them…Northern gate…information…on Uzumaki Naruto…" the chuunin panted out of breath from running across half of Konoha. The chuunin opened his eyes only to see a blur of yellow and black pass him as Tsunade and Shizune dashed towards the northern gate the chuunin right behind them.

"Are you certain that these travelers have real information on Naruto?" Shizune asked

"It's Naruto…we had no choice but to believe them…" Iruka sighed and Shizune nodded in understanding.

"The others?" Tsunade asked

"Kakashi's gathering them and they should be on their way to the gate." Iruka replied

"Let's hurry…" Tsunade muttered and the three with a new burst of speed. Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka arrived at the gate to see everyone already there. Tsunade turned her attention to the alien beauty of the two travelers. When the black haired one addressed her

"Hokage-sama, May the stars guide you…" the black haired one spoke bowing slightly. Tsunade saw his face turn into a frown when she didn't reply. Tsunade watched as the one who talked to her turn to his companion and it was then she notice the mysterious figure in the group. A hooded figure in white, whose identity, was concealed within the long reaches of his cloak.

"Forgive him, he forgot that you know nothing about our customs, I am Rikuo and this is Yukio, my brother…" Rikuo introduced

"I am Tsunade-hime, the Hokage of Konoha and this is my assistant-"

"Shizune-san…am I correct?" Yukio asked interrupting Tsunade and the surprise assistant nodded her head

"No need for formal introduction's Hokage-sama, we mean no offense but we know what there to know about all of you, of course we would not have known if it were not for Naruto-sama." Yukio said when everyone looked at them with shock, distrust, anxiety, and curiosity but all those were wiped out from their faces when the heard the name Naruto.

"Naruto! Where is he?"

"Is he with you?"

"How is he?"

"How do you know him?"

"_Are you really worried?"_

Question came from left and right before Rikuo finally raised protest

"_Or is it an act?"_

"If we continue like this, I'm afraid that not a single answer will be given to you." Rikuo said coldly

"How do you know Naruto?"

"_Why do you care?"_

"Quite simple Uchiha, he came to us. We found him bloodied and broken in the forest floor one day. We took him in and nursed him…" Rikuo replied coldly, his reply was only half true.

Naruto came to them well and healthy…but half a year after he came to their village as the new heir…he disappeared…and then, a month later, he was found…bloodied, broken…and dying on a forest clearing. His body littered with burn marks, cuts and bruises, bones broken and eyes almost completely dilated, with blood gushing out of his body.

It caused quite an uproar in the village of the Diablo. Naruto from then on always had 10 guards around him wherever he went. It took month to heal all of his injuries and nearly a year to heal his heart…but never fully. Naruto developed claustrophobia and always preferred to sleep in open places. Until now it was still unknown who did it to Naruto, the only clue was that, that person had the sharingan which prevented Kyuubi from escaping from his cell and slaughtering his kits capturers.

"Where is Naruto now?"

"_Do you all care…?"_

"We wont tell you." Rikuo replied and received a full glare from the Hyuuga male prodigy.

"And why not?"

"Because Ino-san, Naruto-sama does not wish you to know." Yukio replied calmly

"_I don't want to hold onto false hope…not anymore…"_

"How can we know that what you're saying is true?"

"It's your choice whether you believe in us or not, Shikamaru-san…but we have brought something of Naruto-sama…" Yukio replied and gently neared their still cloaked companion. Reaching for his neck, Yukio pulled out a necklace from his companion before allowing it to hang freely in view of everyone. Everyone stared eyes wide at the three diamond necklace but what brought them to silence is that aside from the diamonds, a vial hanged from the string and inside it was blood. Tsunade stepped forward attempting to hold the necklace when Rikuo and Yukio blocked her.

"We apologize Tsunade-sama but out leader…does not wish you to near him…" Yukio said a tone deeper and Tsunade stepped back.

"Is he alright? God, please tell me that's no his blood in there…"

"_Iruka-tousan...Do you really care…do you still care?"_

Yukio and Rikuo looked at each other before staring at the brown haired chuunin in front of them.

"It isn't…it's a cure actually…" Yukio replied and Iruka sighed a breath of relief.

"Yukio, we're not going anywhere with this. We came here for one thing and for one thing only…" Rikuo said and stared at the group in front of him.

"The left possessions of Naruto-sama…he wants them back." Iruka looked hesitant and finally shook his head

"Please give us Naruto-sama's belongings they do not belong to you, Iruka-san…" Yukio said calmly

"Y-you can't have it."

"_Why…"_

Everyone turned to Iruka questioningly while Rikuo and Yukio just stared at him impassively.

"You can't have it…I wont give it to you…Naruto, he…he said he'll take it back when he comes back. I'll wait for him and I'll give him his things, not to you…" Iruka explained

"Our leader has not taken a liking to this place after what happened to Naruto-sama." Yukio said his tone light but heavy with meaning and an unspoken threat when he suddenly notice the chuunins hand clutching his own left vest pocket where a crumpled paper peeked out.

"You still have the note he gave you…" Yukio observed his tone turning light when he spoke.

"Yes, I do and he told me he'll come back! I'll wait for him!" Iruka exclaimed

"_Do you really love me…Iruka-tousan"_

"He-" Rikuo started when a new voice so deep and smooth it could have been made of silk and velvet spoke.

"What if he doesn't want to come back?"

"_This was not part of what I planned…"_

Everyone froze at these words except for Rikuo and Yukio who looked baffled.

"…_but I have to know…"_

"What?" Iruka asked not believing what he heard, his whole frame shaking and trembling as his eyes grew teary while the others stared in disbelief.

"_If they care…or not at all_…"

"He grew up here…but hurt here as well…remember the letter…" The mysterious man said and everyone flinched as they recalled what the letter contained.

"Do you think someone who grew up in a hell pit would want to go back…after everything that happened?" the man continued

"But…But he promised!" Sakura cried desperately

"_No…I didn't_…"

"He didn't promise anything Haruno-san…he told you '_if I'll ever be back_'…but if you say it that way…Then tell me…what if he _can't_ come back…what would you do…"

"_Yes…What if I don't_…"

"What do you mean cant?" Kakashi asked

"_What would you feel…?"_

"What if I tell you that Naruto Uzumaki…is dead." The stranger said and everyone stared at the white hooded figure, he's voice was deep and husky filled with nothing but an empty chill.

"He can't be…" Iruka whispered

"_He's dead…He died…He's gone…he can't be!_" Everyone thought

"Why are you crying?" the person asked again as each and everyone turned teary, some broke down to sob, some tried to hold it in, some shook and trembled and others…simply hoped.

"_Yes…why_?"

"We just lost a friend, a brother…what do you think we should do?" Sasuke asked coldly trembling slightly yet quite noticeably. Rikuo and Yukio glared at him but the third person stopped them with a mere order.

"_Friends…that what I thought of all of you…a brother, you were mine Sasuke…_"

"Laughing…and smiling I suppose…besides, weren't you guys the one that wanted him gone…"

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked

"W-we would n-never want Naruto-kun to g-go!" Hinata cried while Kiba kept his arm around her waist

"Oh…then maybe Naruto was lying…"

"He doesn't lie!" Yamato cried

"You accept that you hurt him then?" the hooded man asked

"What did Naruto exactly tell you?" Tsunade asked her eyes shining with contained tears for loosing.

"Nothing really…he just told me how most of made his life a living hell…giving him happiness then suddenly stripping it clean off of him…making him almost tear his soul of misery…it only took us months to heal him, physically that is…but we could never heal him fully...for months he would suddenly pace out them collapse trembling, crying…a year later…he decided…"

"He decided to what?" Kurenai asked but was afraid to know the answer

"He decided to…" Rikuo began but not even a moment later he was thrown to the ground. Yukio ran to Rikuo and helped him up; wiping the blood that dripped from his brothers split lip.

"I did not give you permission to speak, Rikuo…" their companion said calmly but deadly cold.

"Gomen, My lord…" Rikuo said standing up slightly bowing

"You will be given proper punishments later…" At this Rikuo winced and Yukio whimpered softly, clinging to his older brother

"Why are they scared of you? What your power?" Kakashi asked

"I don't think that any of your business." Came a short reply

"Enough of this! I don't care who you guys are! But what happened to Naruto?" Sasuke screamed and the mysterious traveler started to chuckle.

"Why do you care…" the cloaked traveler asked

"He's my Friend!" Sasuke exclaimed and was shocked along with everyone at what happened next.

"FRIEND! THAT'S WHAT NARUTO THOUGHT OF YOU TOO! BUT WHAT DID YOU DO! NOT ONLY DID YOU BACKSTAB HIM! YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM, ALL OF YOU ALMOST DID!"

"What are you talking about? I'd…we'd never hurt Naruto!" Sasuke screamed

"OH REALLY! BUT WERENT YOU THE ONES WHO CAPTURED HIM? TORTURED HIM? CHANT IT REPEATEDLY IN HIS PRESENSE THAT HE, WAS, IS NOTHING BUT A MONSTER! A NUISANCE IN YOUR WAY! WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO ASKED TO 'GET RID OF HIM, GET RID OF NARUTO?' WASN'T IT YOU SASUKE THE ONE WHO WANTED ME GONE! TO GET RID OF _ME_!"

"_Yes…it was you who wanted me gone_…"

The third drew his hood back abruptly and familiar blue eyes looked at them cold hatred. And only one name crossed everyone's minds

"_Uzumaki…Naruto…_"


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking out loud"

"_Thoughts_"

"_Naruto talking with Kyuubi_"

"**Kyuubi**"

* * *

><p>"<em>Uzumaki…Naruto…<em>"

"What's the matter? Swallowed your tongue perhaps?" Naruto asked smirking coldly, blue eyes filled with nothing but contained rage.

"Naruto…is that really you?" Iruka asked nearing the blonde teen. Naruto turned towards Iruka and stared.

"_Iruka_…" Naruto thought then shook his head slightly, before an impassive face took place on his features.

"How cold, you call him a friend yet you don't even know if he's the one or not…"Rikuo stated his voice as cold as ice and features impassive as well.

"It's to be expected, for five years I've been gone, It not much of a surprise that they've forgotten about me." Naruto stated

"We haven't! We couldn't forget about you! No matter how hard we tried!" Sakura exclaimed with tears in her eyes

"But you did try…" Naruto stated and guilty silence took over the group

"You say that I'm your friends, your brother…but what you say and what you feel about me…are completely different…" Naruto said calmly before his voice turned cold "…you think of me…as nothing…"

"No! We-" Tenten protested

"Stop your lies…you don't love him…you think he's trash…" Yukio muttered coldly as he remembered what their lord told them

"No, we don't! Naruto is important to us!" Neji exclaimed

"Please believe us Naruto! We would do nothing to hurt you!" Shizune pleaded

"Uzakenda! You betrayed him once and he left! Why'd you have to return when he was already having a new life! What kind of people are you! Do you what you did! You nearly destroyed him! If it weren't for-" Yukio screamed but stopped himself

"What are you talking about?" Sai asked

"We would never do anything to him! We don't hurt our comrade's! Naruto is part of the village, we-" Sasuke exclaimed

"That trash is not part of our village."

"Ah Atsushi, oh and look, the whole demonic council of Konoha came, did you come to welcome me perhaps?" Naruto asked mockingly. "Konoha hasn't replaced you evil lots yet, I see…" Naruto said smiling coldly

Everyone turned to face the council of Konoha; Atsushi, Eiji, Isao, Nori, and Shigure. All 5 of the council wearing pure white hooded cloaks to prevent anyone from knowing their identities. The color of their necklaces was the only thing that kept them recognizable.

Atsushi had the color green, representing life. He's the assigned judge at a hearing next to the Hokage, to judge and give justice as he calls it..

Eiji had the color yellow, representing eternity. He was assigned to oversee Konoha's progress in every field.

Isao had the color black, representing death. He takes care of the prisoners and traitors in the village, assigning them their rightful punishments.

Nori had the color blue, for knowledge and skill. He was assigned to take care of everyone's education and training.

Shigure had the color red, representing power. He's the most powerful person in the council and he's rarely seen. It was still a mystery on what he was to the village and what he can do but there was one thing everyone knew, stay away from him if you value your life.

"We would never welcome anyone as such as you into our village…Through the years that you were gone the village was at peace! Why'd you have to return when the whole of Konoha is finally happy without the burden of having the likes of you in our midst?" Eiji said

"That's not true, you lying-" Kurenai began

"I know that…" Naruto said

"If you do, then why come back? You're not welcomed here." Atsushi asked

"This is his hom-" Chouji began

"I only came to retrieve what rightfully belongs to me…" Naruto replied once again cutting his friends off

"You have nothing to take, your apartment was burned a long time ago-" Eiji said

"Again, I already know that…The things I came to retrieve are in your reach but far from your touch…" Naruto replied impassively and at this the council grimaced

"Grr, I have been patient with you, you brat! Whatever belongings you have, take them and leave then never come back! Just disappear! Just die! It would benefit Konoha in many ways!" Nori shouted

"For Konoha or for you?" Naruto asked "After all, the things you do are only for your benefit, not for Konoha…"

"Brat! What we do is for the future of Konoha!" Isao exclaimed

"You wouldn't even know where to start; you know nothing but fill your greed, not the needs of Konoha! Through the years I've lived in Konoha, I've never seen it in such a pitiful state." Naruto stated

"You have no right to say anything! You were never part of this village and never will be! And I believe that Konoha's future would be much brighter if you just DIE!" Nori screamed enraged before a dark shadow came from Shigure, covered the ground making everyone immobile.

Rikuo and Yukio tried to jump to escape but the shadow reached up towards them twisting around their bodies. Everyone never fully registered what happened until they saw three kunai's heading towards Naruto's direction.

"NARUTO-SAMA!'

"NARUTO!"

Everyone stared shock not really comprehending what was happening when the kunai's suddenly disintegrated a few feet away from Naruto. Naruto glared at the council, his blue eyes empty and cold, not a moment later a feral snarl echoed in the air as the ground beneath them shook and dark powerful aura filled the area they were in.

A dark mist descended on them making the air heavy and damp with an overwhelming chakra, the last thing everyone saw before the air fully took place was a dark ruby mark of a nine-tailed fox covered in flames glowing an angry red on Naruto's left palm.

Everyone felt a shiver of fear crawl up their spine as they saw a red flash spark in Naruto's supposed position. To everyone's relief the ground stopped shaking…but it was followed by Nori's terrified scream, followed by Naruto's.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Yamero, Kyuu!"

All was silent as the mist lifted as quickly as it came. It was then that everyone saw who Kyuu was. A man in his early twenties stood behind Nori a foot long deadly sharp looking blade pressed against his throat. The blade had already dug at the side of Nori's neck allowing trickles of blood to flow from the wound. The other members of the council were on their backs on the ground watching behind the shadows of their hood.

"_He's fast_!" Everyone thought

"_He had the whole council on the ground in an instant!_" Kakashi thought calculatingly

"**Naze…They did nothing but harm you…naze? Why care for them? Why stop me**?" Kyuu asked his voice as smooth as silk yet filled with barely contained hate and contempt

"Let him go…" Naruto murmured softly and Kyuu reluctantly and angrily pushed Nori on the ground along with the rest of the council before disappearing in a blur and reappearing on Naruto's side. Kyuu neared Naruto's ear and whispered softly yet angrily

"**Naze**?"

"You know why…" Naruto murmured sadly and Kyuu growled

"**You reasons are not enough now. They tried to kill you**." Kyuu growled

"I would've stopped it…" Naruto protested

"**No, you wouldn't** …" Kyuu replied

"Kega…it hurts…" Naruto murmured and Kyuu's anger doubled at Naruto's sadness but was overcome by his need to comfort Naruto. Kyuu stood beside Naruto their sleeves touching before flaring up his chakra and enveloping Naruto's form with it.

"Why'd you come?" Naruto asked though relieved at the comforting gesture

"**You called for me**…" Kyuu replied

"But you told me that you coming out would be dangerous, your chakra could destroy a whole country if you suddenly come without the seal! I'm worried; if you do something like that you would be hated again! I want you to be free from that hate! Even if I-"

"**You needed me, otouto…**" Kyuu said calmly **"…its dangerous yes, but you needed me…I used the seal, my power is only but a Hokage's and Sanin's combined…**"

"You hate them…why do that?" Naruto asked

"**Because, no matter how much you deny it, each of them still hold a place in your heart…hurting them would be like hurting you…I will not break our pact**…" Kyuubi murmured

"_The pact of brothers_…Arigatou, Kyuubi-niisan…" Naruto murmured smilling softly enough for just Kyuubi to see and Kyuubi nodded his eyes smilling gently at Naruto before turning cold to glare at the others.

During this small exchange, everyone took their time on examining _Kyuu,_ as Naruto called him. Kyuu had waist length red hair that was tied with thick colorful vines to a high ponytail, allowing some of his short left out hair to frame his face. Kyuu had white skin and a muscular yet slim body, his long fingers adorned with long sharp nails. Kyuu had slanted eyes, pointed ears, high cheek bones and a fair shaped nose. His ruby red eyes shining with power and strength.

Kyuu wore a blood red kimono with loose long sleeves that passed his hands only allowing his nails to be seen. In side his open red kimono was a closed black one, a red obi tied around his slender waist. The top red part was hanging from his shoulders showing a closed black kimono top under it. Kyuu's pants were black and loose, reaching only to his ankle while showing his bare feet. A gold and silver adorned necklace hanging from his neck with a symbol of fire, although pendant of fire was red, when it shined, a black light glowed around it. Kyuu's blade was as long as his forearm therefore it was hidden well beneath his sleeve.

Everyone stiffened at the sudden burst of strong chakra from Kyuu and doubled their guard, meanwhile the council stood up and stared worriedly at the new comer.

"Who are you…?" Eiji asked hesitantly

"**I am not inclined to answer you**…" Kyuubi replied a menacing aura sipping off of him making Eiji flinched

"Control yourself, niisan…you're still too powerful for them even at your state…" Naruto muttered

"Niisan? You're an only child!" Nori exclaimed

"Yes, he is…" Yukio replied answering for Naruto

"My lord, please forgive us for failing…" Rikuo begged about to kneel when Kyuubi grabbed his shoulder

"**You were under Shigure's technique…Naruto is fine, it would do me no benefit to harm you…protect him to your fullest, that you do…but you will still receive your punishment Rikuo, one we return to Diablo**" Kyuubi said

"Hai!" Rikuo and Yukio replied at the same time

"Don't tell me you adopted that monster into your family…" Isao exclaimed incredibly

"He's mother died giving birth to him! Death is better than being related to that jinchuuriki in anyway! Why adopt him?" Atsushi asked

"We didn't adopt him, he adopted us…" Rikuo replied making everyone shock

"He made each and everyone one of us a family, he sheltered us, fed us clothed us, taught us, and he protected us. Naruto-sama along with Kyuu-sama, they brought us out of the darkness along with many others! Don't you dare speak ill of him!" Yukio screamed

"Do you have a village?" Shigure asked speaking for the first time shocking the other members of the council at the sudden question

"**Yes, we have**…" Kyuubi replied enjoying the sense of mortification from the council, but not from Shigure

"You made an army haven't you? You came back to destroy Konoha!" Nori screeched

"If I wanted to destroy it, I would have done it a long time ago, alone…" Naruto replied

"You're weak! You-" Eiji exclaimed

"You know just how powerful he can be…you're afraid of him…" Kyuubi taunted

"And why should be?" Shigure asked calmly as if he too was enjoying the sense mortification coming off of his co-council (?)

"Because you know his father…" Kyuubi started and the council, with the exception of Shigure stiffened

"…his father…" Rikuo continued

"…is in one of your legends…" Yukio continued

"…the sealer of Kyuubi no Kitsune…" Rikuo commented

"…one of your most beloved Hokage's…" Yukio continued

"Yondaime?" Iruka exclaimed and Kyuubi nodded

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…Naruto's true name…"

Everyone stared shock at Naruto's impassive face while looking at the strangers with dubious faces as the council looked taken aback

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked angered

"Do not trust them Tsunade-sama! They're lying-" Nori began with a wavering voice

"Oh…so you think I don't know my own father…" Naruto said in a mocked voice "I've known he was father since I entered the academy…" Naruto informed before looking at the council menacingly

"Sandaime knew, of course he did…and you know that he's too kind hearted too keep such information from an orphaned child of his student…so when Orochimaru attacked Konoha you falsified the information saying he would attack in a months time…helping him surprise the village and do what he wants…because you knew, Sandaime would go after him, fight him, and you knew…he would die…you were the ones that gave the knowledge of the forbidden jutsu to Orochimaru…" Naruto continued

"Lies!" Eiji screamed

"So the old man lied to me…" Naruto muttered

"He probably told you that…cause he felt pity towards you!" Isao reasoned

"You're reason is not very convincing Isao…" Shigure said before turning towards Naruto. "Where did you get this information?"

"A few crows whispered them to me…" Naruto answered smirking

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade screamed "Is it true? Did you really-" Tsunade began when three kunai's shot out towards her, making her dodge

"Yes, it's true! We helped Orochimaru that day, we falsified the information! We we're the ones who plotted the whole idea that killed the Sandaime!" Atsushi exclaimed smirking as if it were a joke

"How dare you! You traitor!" Shizune screamed outraged

"Not all of them participated in the plan, am I right?" Yukio questioned

"You're right, Shigure wasn't part of it. He didn't want to get involved and just stood in the background, but enough talking…you all know too much now, and we cant have that….ANBU!" Nori screamed and about 60 ANBU's appeared, surrounding them.

"KILL THEM!" Atsushi exclaimed and the ANBU separated themselves and picked out who they wanted to crash with.

* * *

><p>List of ANBU's they're fighting with:<p>

Naruto = 6

Kyuubi = 6

Rikuo = 3

Yukio = 3

Sasuke = 2

Sai = 2

Shino = 2

Kiba = 2

Shikamaru = 2

Chouji = 2

Neji = 2

Gai = 3

Yamato = 3

Kakashi = 4

Sakura = 2

Hinata = 2

Ino = 2

Ten-Ten = 2

Tsunade = 5

Kurenai = 3

Iruka = 2

* * *

><p>"Stop! Damn it!" Tsunade screamed as she dodge another kick before dropping to the ground and kneeing one ANBU in the guts.<p>

"Don't kill them! They're under an illusion! Knock them out!" Rikuo screamed after a brief observation with the ANBU he was fighting. Rikuo could have easily taken out the 3 ANBU's he was fighting but his power was cut in half because of the jutsu on the cloak, if he removed it his full power will be released but so will his real features which could ruin their mission. Not only that but his attention was divided as well, Yukio was not doing well with his opponents.

"That's kind of hard to do considering their status in the village and their knowledge of out techniques!" Shikamaru screamed over the noise

"No kidding! Akamaru, to your right!" Kiba screamed and Akamaru ducked to dodge the shurikens that came to him

"Chouji, 2 on your left!" Ino warned as 2 ANBU's attacked Chouji's left side which he avoided thanks to Ino

"Thanks Ino!" Chouji screamed

"Ahh! Shizune-san!" Sakura screamed causing Tsunade to look away from her opponent earning her a punch in the rib

"Shizune!" Tsunade screamed when she saw Shizune kneeling on the ground, blood oozing out of her shoulder.

"I'm fine Tsunade-sama!" Shizune screamed as she stood up and attacked one of her adversary from the right. Tsunade flared up her chakra and hit one ANBU on the chin with her chakra enforced punch, making him cataleptic.

Kyuubi dodge and lashed his hand out to one ANBU cutting a line in his arm with his nails before taking out his blade from his sleeve.

"Niisan! The black flame!" Naruto called out through the noise as he took his sword and hit and ANBU on the neck, knocking him out. It was then that Kyuubi noticed the mark of a black flame on each of the ANBU's necks.

"_**Each mark disappears when the person's knocked out, not too much chakra has been used on the seal…meaning a puppet is controlling then**_…" Kyuubi thought "**Look for an ANBU with mark on his neck and kill him! It's the puppet which should be controlling these men**!"

"What mark?" Neji asked opening his byakugan along with Hinata

"A black cross! Hyuuga, look for a black cross!" Yukio screamed dodging an ANBU from his right but got a punch on the cheek from the ANBU on his left. Dropping to the ground, Yukio grabbed the ANBU's head and kneed it, knock the ANBU cataleptic.

Neji used his byakugan to search but kept on getting distracted as his opponents attacked him simultaneously. Hinata used to being attacked by two opponents because of her training with Neji and Hanabi easily scouted the ANBU

"I found him! He's fighting Iruka-sensei! The ANBU wearing a demon mask!" Hinata screamed and the said ANBU jumped in the air avoiding Iruka's poisonous shurikens and explosive kunai's. The ANBU grinned and dropped in front of Iruka, before whispering roughly into his ear.

"I'll kill you all…" The ANBU whispered with a scratchy voice before leaping with his arm-length sword towards Naruto. The ANBU threw his sword and everyone watched as the sword neared Naruto's back.

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed running towards Naruto

"IIYAA! (NOOOO!)"


End file.
